Winter Solstice
by peachpie123
Summary: When three new Guardians are chosen Jack is more then upset. Especially because his biggest rival, Rapunzel, Spirit of Spring is one of them. ROTBTD Story, some fluff based stuff I was inspired to write after seeing a Fanart based on this idea.
1. Chapter 1

**Little tidbit : This story is heavily inspired by some fan art I scrolled upon a while back, I'll try to find it for credit uses in the next chapter uwu**

* * *

"What do you mean _new_ guardians?"

North frowned "It means more guardians!"

Raking his hand through his hair Jack leaned back against his staff, still not estatic about the news. Did they not have enough already?

Bunny smirked, raising a brow "Scared of bein' replaced?" His ears twitched in satisfaction as Jack sent him a glare, lately pissing the winter spirit off was Bunny's Favorite thing to do.

Stepping in between the two, North, turned back and placed his hands on Jacks shoulders, giving him a shake. "Man in Moon picked them Jack, it's not our place to question"

Cracking his neck the Easter guardian cut into the conversation before North could continue, giving another smug grin to Jack. "Lets not forget to mention that he chose you too, Frost"

North sighed, and gave Jack a hearty pat on the back. "And you get to help recruit them"

"Wait wait wait hold up! What do you mean by _them?!"_

"Three of em" Bunny pitched in.

 _"THREE_?" Jack yelled. He couldn't get his head around the idea getting one new recruit. Much less two, but three? No. There was no way he could remain sane with three more stuck up, special, seriously boring people. Seriously, he often wondered what was going on in Manny's head. Sure he picked him as a guardian, but that was after over 300 years of complete silence! Maybe this was all just a big gag that the other guardians were pulling, after all the pranks Jack had played on them ( probably for shaving off North's beard a while back ). But the look on North's face told him that he wasn't joking.

"Come on Jack, be happy! More friends to meet!" The big bellied man enthused, crossing his arms and smiling that old 'jolly Saint Nick smile.

Taking his leave, Aster tapped his foot against the ground and disappeared into a rabbithole.

"Now, get ready!" North ordered, holding back his obvious excitement towards the idea of the whole thing.

Jack dragged his hand over his face, "For what?" he asked weakly. He was feeling a major migraine coming on.

"For going to get Rapunzel!"

Taking a few seconds with his his face in his hands, jack jolted back into action, eyes blazing. "What? Rapunzel!" The name wasn't exactly new to him, as Rapunzel was the bringer of Spring.

Of course it had to be her.

"You mean the girl who destroys all of my ice, and melts all the frost? She may bring flowers and other important girly stuff, but she always comes early!" Jack complained.

North rolled his eyes, jack was beginning to act more and more like a child. "You'll be fine, besides have you actually met her?" Jack frowned, he didn't need to meet her to know that she was terrible.

Smiling North gave Jack another clap on the back "Now go find her! We want them all together before the ceremony."

North started to walk away but stopped as a thought entered his head, "Oh Jack the other two will be here when you get back so be prepared, I'm off to go get Princess Merida, and Tooth and Bunny are already on their way to get Mr. Hiccup Horrendous lll ." And without waiting for a reply he rounded a corner, and left Jack alone to soak up all the new information.

By this point Jack had to sit down. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Now the bringers of Summer, and Fall were joining the club too?

* * *

Shaking his head he opened up the nearest window and let the wind carry him into the air. "Might as well get this over with" he muttered, heading towards the direction of that stupid _Tulip Tower_.

He needed time to think, and luckily he didn't have to pay much attention to where he was headed.

Ok so Merida. He heard things about her. She was a Scottish redhead, (which was a total turn on on his end) she was all about being free, and supposebly she had a thing about bears...bears?

Either way she seemed like a handful.

Hiccup on the other hand? Not so much. Apparently the Patron of Fall was kind of a push over, and was shaped like a twig. Might as well be called Hiccup the Weak, besides who names a kid Hiccup?

Jack wasn't really expecting much on that end. But his main problem was Rapunzel.

Reaching the forrest that surrounded the spring spirits tower Jack took to walking instead. Looking around at all the blooming flowers and trees made him want to vomit.

Smiling he rubbed his hands together. Maybe he could still have some fun on the way there. Besides, she wouldn't care if he added a few more details to the place right?

Jack marched forward, leaving a trail of ice behind him with every step. Turning the forrest floor into an ice rink.

Running up to a cherry tree he grabbed his staff from behind his back. Tapping the base of the tree with his staff he watched as an elaborate pattern of frost crawled up the branches, ruining the blossoms, and freezing over all the leaves. Looking around he saw another tree a few yards away that was in desperate need of a makeover.

In fact the whole forrest looked like it could use a breath of fresh Winter air.

* * *

"Not bad Frost" Jack laughed to himself, looking over his work.

All of the forrest surrounding him was no longer a Spring paradise, instead there was an icy winter wonderland that would turn everybody's head. But the only person he needed a reaction from was Rapunzel. He needed to give her a taste of her own medicine, just like she did to him every year.

Proud of his work he focused back on going to get Rapunzel, he couldn't wait to see the look on her face.

Snickering to himself he pushed past a now frozen curtain of vines that lead to the tower. But passing through the barrier he had to do a double take.

On the other side was like a totally different world.

Grass so green blew in the wind, and the rest of the ground was decorated with dandelions and wildflowers. A tall waterfall covered the back of the valley, water running down into a clear blue pond littered with lillypads.

Jack had to stop to take in the view before he could continue. This place was like a little sanctuary of beauty, everything seemed at place, even the birds singing in the trees.

He had to admit this place was beautiful, and maybe for the first time he saw how amazing Spring could be. Walking through the grass he had to smile, this girl was good. But before he could get used to the idea he had to remind himself that this was Rapunzel that he was talking about.

The girl who ruined all his winter masterpieces. ( Which were way better then her little Tower in his opinion )

 _"Flower Gleam and Glow"_

A voice snapped Jack back to reality. Raising a brow he stopped walking, was that singing?

 _"Let Your Power Shine"_

Yep. Definetly singing.

Jack followed the voice as the song went on. Whoever this was, was extremely talented. This had to be the most beautiful singing he ever heard ( besides maybe that one girl who sang on that mountain a long time ago ) As the song ended Jack caught a glimpse of the singer. And her glowing hair.

And all he had to say was

 _Wow._

* * *

 **So that was Chapter One! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Also you should know that I don't ship Jelsa, and this story will not include Elsa at all. Well maybe... But if it does there wont be Jelsa. Anywho! Next chapter we'll hopefully get all four together and figure out why Manny picked the three!**

 **Please feel free to comment what you thought, and what you would like to see!**

 _ **xx sam**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so this is extremely short, but I really wanted to update. Next chapter will most likely be out the next day (ish) because of how short this was. Anywho, I'm so glad some of you are enjoying this and reviewing! But heres the next chapter.**

 _ **Warning : Frying pan Violence ahead.**_

* * *

Rapunzel smiled as she picked more flowers, placing them into her glowing hair. The blossoms seemed to come to life with every second. Finishing her song she admired her handiwork.

Her braid was now full of beautiful arrangements of wildflowers. Sighing she looked back down to the ground, she couldn't wait for Spring. Summer was now just coming to an end so it would be a while before it came around again, but just the thought of all the things she healed over the long cold months gave her enough patience.

But then something odd happened, causing her to shiver. Why was it cold? It was never cold here, she made sure of that. Standing up she brushed off her dress, and gripped her frying pan.

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but the sudden blast of cold air definitely was not just her imagination.

"Hello?"

Jumping she readied her weapon. Looking around she had to do a double take of what she was seeing.

A boy who seemed a bit younger then her was staring at her oddly, most likely because of the frying pan. Or the hair.

But this wasn't just some random guy. He had white hair that spiked out in every direction, and skin almost as pale.

She had a bad feeling about this.

Swallowing she straightened her back, "Who are you?"

The boy seemed to take offence to that, like she was supposed to know who he was. Frowning he crossed his arms.

"The names Jack Frost"

Frost? Somehow that name seemed familiar.

"You know, spirit of winter, guardian of fun?"

Oh yes, that Jack Frost.

"And what do you think you're doing here?" she asked curiously.

It wasn't everyday that she got visitors, ecspecialy not winter spirits.

"Look, are you Rapunzel or not?" he groaned leaning against his staff.

Raising a brow Rapunzel nodded slowly, "That would be me."

"Yeah, yeah that's great, now come on we've got to get back to the workshop."

Letting out a scoff she crossed her arms, clearly unimpressed. "And why would I go anywhere with you?"

Lip twitching Jack sighed. He was right. He didn't have to know someone to hate them.

The next few minutes were spent with Jack explaining what was going on, and Rapunzel slowly starting to believe him.

"So you're saying I'm supposed to be a new guardian?"

"Lucky for you, yes"

Rapunzel chewed her lip for a moment, a poke on her shoulder told her Pascal had thoughts as well. Letting the chameleon into her hands she whispered back and forth to him, trying to make up her mind.

"I know he's a Winter Spirit, but he can't be that bad right?" Luckily she didn't know how wrong she was. Looking back to Jack she smiled as best as she could, and nodded agreeing to his terms.

Jack let out a sigh of relief, and started to walk back out the tunnel he came in from. Rapunzel trailed behind him, staring at him questionably.

"So Jack, where are you taking me?"

"Look Blondie all you need to know it that-" he stopped himself when they got to the other end of the tunnel.

Truth be told he almost forgot about his little prank, but now that he remembered he smirked when he looked back to see how Rapunzel was taking this in.

She was quiet at first, looking around at all of her ruined work. Gulping she walked forward, and slipped a little at first from the ice on the ground. Shivering she walked over to the nearest tree.

Tracing her fingers over the frost covered bark her eyes started to water. All of her forest was wrecked. All of it dead, and laced with ice. Why would anyone do this? But then she remembered.

"Frost…" she whispered turning back around to look at him, she was crying by now and totally furious. Shaking her head she stalked towards him, lip quivering.

Jack's grin disappeared as she got closer to him. He wasn't expecting her to take it so seriously, much less cry. But then again what could she, a little girl, do to him?

He was answered by her frying pan.

"OW!" he yelled, loosing his balance and tipping over.

Rapunzel stared down at him, and wiped the last of the tears away from her eyes. She tried to think of something smart to say that would express her feelings, but looking down at Jack she knew she already had.

Turning on her heels she waited for him to get up, and motioned for him to lead the way again.

The rest of the walk back to the workshop was in silence.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I should have said this last chapter but all rights go to Disney, and Dreamworks for these amazing characters.  
**


End file.
